1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to massaging equipment, and more particularly, is a massaging/skin-scraping rod for travellers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Taiwan Utility Patent Application Number 80210325, the inventor disclosed a massaging rod suitable for a traveller. This massaging rod generally has a triangular shape with recessed circular sides. Each of the three tips has a preset size for contacting acupuncture points. In the middle position, there is a large sized rounded corner for providing a positive massage to an acupuncture point. In addition, the large sized corner is also suitable for massaging the reacting area located at the foot.
Even though this massaging rod provides a massaging effect to the acupuncture points, it is still considered to have some disadvantages. Since each of the three corners has the same configuration, each provides the same massaging effect to the acupuncture points. Besides, based on its shape and size, it cannot be applied to the acupuncture points on the fingers. Above all, this conventional massaging rod is not convenient. It is made from two pieces, which not only complicates the manufacturing procedure, but is also not attractive.